Spectrobes Origins: Der Ursprung
by cocosnowlo
Summary: Die Krawl sind zurück. Ausgerechnet in dieser Notsituation verirren sich Rallen und Jeena in ein unbekanntes Sternensystem. Zufall? Verfolge das dritte Abenteuer der jungen NPP-Offiziere in dieser geschriebenen Fassung!
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer: Die Spectrobes-Reihe und deren Inhalte gehören Disney.**_

* * *

**Prolog**

Die Zukunft: Weit entfernt von der Erde und deren Sonnensystem liegt das Nanairo-System, bestehend aus 7 Planeten von unterschiedlicher Temperatur und Beschaffenheit. Zum Schutz dieses Systems hat man die Nanairo-Planeten-Patrouille (NPP) gegründet, eine Art Militär mit Hauptstützpunkt auf dem dritten Planeten Nanairos, Kollin.

Bei einer Mission auf Daichi finden die NPP-Offiziere Rallen und Jeena eine abgestürzte Rettungskapsel, in der sie einen älteren Mann finden. Gleichzeitig tauchen auf dem Grasplaneten ungewöhnliche Monster auf, verhüllt in schwarzen Wirbelstürmen. Aldous, der Mann aus der Rettungskapsel berichtet, er sei der letzte Überlebende des Giorna-Systems, das durch die Hand dieser Monster, genannt Krawl, vernichtet worden ist. Nanairo ist nun auserwählt, auf dieselbe Weise durch die Planeten-fressenden Krawl unterzugehen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, diesem Schicksal zu entgehen bieten die Spectrobes, uralte ausgestorbene Kreaturen, von denen nur noch Fossilien übrig sind. Erweckt man diese, sind sie in der Lage, sie Krawl zu vernichten.

Rallen und Jeena erhalten von ihrem Commander, genannt Grant, die Mission, alles Erdenkliche zu tun, um das Nanairo-System von den Krawl zu befreien. Nach einem langen verzweifelten Kampf, der das Team über alle Planeten des Sonnensystems führt, gelingt es ihm schließlich das Krawl-Nest auf Meido ausfindig zu machen und zu vernichten. In Nanairo kehrt wieder Frieden ein...

Doch nur wenige Monate später schwebt ganz Nanairo erneut in Gefahr: Die Krawl formieren sich neu. Ihr Anführer Krux schickt erneut Armeen der Monster aus, dieses Mal angeführt von intelligenteren menschlicheren Krawl namens „Hoch-Krawl". Es liegt zum zweiten Mal an Rallen und Jeena, die Hoch-Krawl Maja, Jado, Gelberus und Gronos ausfindig zu machen und zu vernichten, um das Nanairo-Systems vor der Auslöschung zu bewahren.

Ihre Jagd führt sie über Planeten in Nanairo sowie in andere Systeme, die durch Portale erreichbar werden. Begleitet von Hoch- und Tiefpunkten auf ihrer Mission kann Rallen letztendlich alle von Krux' Schergen und besiegen und so führt der Weg das Team auf den Planeten Malik, den Sitz von Krux. Rallen tritt vor den Krawl-Anführer, dieser enthüllt seine wahre Gestalt: er ist halb Mensch, halb Krawl. Am Ende eines erbitterten Kampfes kann er besiegt und vertrieben werden.

So hat es den Anschein, als herrsche nun ewiger Frieden auf Nanairo.  
Doch dort, wo das eine Abenteuer aufhört, beginnt bereits das nächste...

* * *

**A/N: Wieso gibt es so wenig Spectrobes Fanfiction? Und deutsche Stories gibt es praktisch überhaupt keine. Ich dachte mir, ich bringe wieder etwas Leben in die Spectrobes Section :)**

**Ich habe diese geschriebene Fassung des dritten Spiels vor fast einem Jahr begonnen (der Prolog und die ersten Kapitel sind also schon älter). Jetzt will ich sie fortführen, weil ich immernoch ein Fan der Reihe bin und einfach motiviert bin, das durchzuziehen.**

**Bitte, sollten irgendwelche deutschen Spectrobes-Liebhaber diese Geschichte lesen, hinterlasst ein kurzes review. Aber ich bin kein besonders guter Schreiber, also seid nachsichtig :)**


	2. Eine neue Mission

_**Disclaimer: Die Spectrobes-Reihe und ihre Inhalte gehören Disney.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Eine neue Mission**

Der Alarm kam plötzlich und unverhofft. Mit einem Mal ertönte die laute Sirene des Notfall-Signals, die roten Lampen blinkten überall auf. Der Lautstärke-Pegel stieg an, die Leute gerieten in Panik und eilten blitzschnell hin und her, völlig durcheinander. Die Geschäfte draußen packten hastig zusammen. Alle Leute, die sich auf dem Außengelände herumtrieben, suchten schnell den Schutz, den das Gebäude bot. Es herrschte Chaos in der NPP-Zentrale.

Keiner der Offiziere der Patrouille wusste, was vor sich ging, auch nicht Rallen und Jeena, die in ihrem Patrouillen-Kreuzer noch immer auf Befehle des Commanders warteten. Doch sie zögerten nicht lange. Ein Blick zwischen dem rothaarigen Officer und seiner rosahaarigen Partnerin genügte und sie sprangen auf, um sich zum Besprechungssaal zu begeben. Auf dem Weg durch die von Offizieren und Zivilisten überfluteten Gänge ertönte eine Lautsprecher-Durchsage mit der Stimme ihres Commanders.

„Alle Einheiten begeben sich unverzüglich in den Besprechungssaal. Ich wiederhole..."

Es war das, was die NPP in Gefahren-Situationen tat: Die Zivilisten evakuieren stand an erster Stelle, dessen waren sie sich aber zumeist selbst bewusst und dementsprechend handelten sie auch und begaben sich schnell in das Gebäude der Zentrale. Der nächste Schritt war es, der Krisensitzung im Besprechungssaal beizuwohnen, um sich darüber zu informieren, worin der Notfall bestand und eventuell, um Befehle zu erhalten. Auf den anderen Planeten wurde die Evakuierung genauso durchgeführt, die Krisensitzung wurde den Offizieren, die sich außerhalb von Kollin aufhielten, allerdings nur über Video vermittelt.

Jeena und Rallen beschleunigten ihren Schritt und drängten sich vorbei an den panischen Leuten. Es war der erste Alarm seit langer Zeit. Da seit dem Sieg über Krux so viel Zeit vergangen war, hatte man sich in falscher Sicherheit gewiegt. Man hatte die Krawl ausgelöscht, hieß es, doch was konnte noch eine Notsituation auslösen, wenn sie nicht mehr existierten? Deshalb traf es Nanairo nun umso härter, dass es wieder einen Alarm gab. Die Leute diskutierten in der Menge wild darüber, was passiert sei, doch scheinbar wusste niemand eine Antwort.

Nach ewigem Gedränge in den Gängen der Zentrale, begleitet von einer lauten Sirene und Geschrei, erreichten Rallen und Jeena schließlich den bereits gut gefüllten Besprechungssaal. Er war ähnlich aufgebaut wie in einer Universität: Es gab mehrere Sitzreihen, die einen Halbkreis um den Redner bildeten. Sie hatten verschiedene Stufen, nach hinten im Saal saß man immer höher. Hinter dem Redner, der für alle sichtbar ganz unten im Halbkreis stand, hing ein riesiger Flachbildschirm, der die Vorträge unterstützte.

Auf den ersten Blick schienen alle Plätze besetzt, doch als die Menge, die hereinströmte, für einen kurzen Zeitpunkt eine Lücke ließ, erblickten die beiden zwei einzelne freie Plätze inmitten einer Reihe. Eilig begaben sie sich dorthin, bevor ein anderer Officer sich die Plätze sichern konnte. Kurz nachdem sie saßen, bat Commander Grant auch schon mit kräftiger Stimme um Ruhe. Sehr bald danach war es vollkommen still im Saal. Diejenigen, die keinen Platz hatten, stellten sich ganz nach oben hinter die letzte Reihe und lauschten ernst dem Bericht des Commanders. Dieser verwendete kein Mikrofon, da der Saal seine Stimme ohnehin schon kräftig zurückwarf.

„Dem gesamten Nanairo-System droht die totale Zerstörung!"

Ein geschocktes Schweigen legte sich über den Saal, man sah entgeisterte Gesichter überall. Auf dem Bildschirm hinter dem Commander erschien im Großformat ein Überblick aller Planeten von Nanairo. Als der Commander kurz pausierte, drohte auch schon heftige Diskussion unter den anwesenden Offizieren, doch Grant ließ die Lautstärke erst gar nicht anschwillen und sprach weiter.

„Die Krawl haben sich neu formiert und sie sind auf dem Weg, stärker denn je."

Die Anzeigetafel zeigte zur Unterstützung einen finsteren Wolkenwirbel, aus dem schwarze Vortexe flogen. Sie lösten sich an Land nacheinander auf und enthüllten verschiedene Arten von Krawl. Rallen erkannte unter ihnen unter anderem Swar, die mit ihren Tentakel-Armen angriffen und die schleimigen Gris, die ihren Körper gut verformen konnten. Er verband mit ihnen keine guten Erinnerungen. Zweimal hatten er und Jeena nun schon ihr Leben auf's Spiel gesetzt, um diese bedrohlichen Monster zu vernichten. Es war nie einfach gewesen; sie hatten einen harten Kampf hinter sich und hatten nun geglaubt, der Frieden sei endlich ihr Lohn dafür gewesen. Nachdem er Krux besiegt hatte, schien alles geendet zu haben. Und nun sollten die Krawl zurückgekehrt sein? Wie war das möglich?

„Diese grausige unaufhaltsame Macht hat bereits zahlreiche Zivilisationen ausgelöscht und gesamte Planeten verschlungen."

Rallen sah auf dem Bildschirm der vier, ihm nur allzu gut bekannten, Hochkrawl. Oben links erblickte er Maja, die ihm mit ihrer dauerhaft verhöhnenden und ihrer ständigen Flucht das Leben schwer gemacht hatte. Daneben sah man Jado, den blauen Hoch-Krawl mit einer eher lustigen Grimasse. Er war damals nicht besonders stark gewesen, doch sein Schatten hatte ihn im eigenen Schiff verfolgt, bis er auf Malik wieder gegen ihn hatte antreten müssen, dieses Mal mit der Macht aller vier Hoch-Krawl zusammen in ihm vereint. Der pummelige Gronos erschien unten links. Er war nicht viel mehr als ein gefräßiger Clown gewesen, doch er hatte ihm wirklich einen harten Kampf geliefert, aus dem er nicht ganz unbeschadet davongekommen war. Gelberus, in Feuer gehüllt, hatte seinen Platz unten rechts. Mit ihm hatte Rallen am wenigsten Schwierigkeiten gehabt, dennoch war der Kampf viel schwerer gewesen als die, die er sonst bestehen musste.

Ihm kamen all die schlechten Erinnerungen mit den Hoch-Krawl wieder hoch und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Er musste gezittert haben, da Jeena sich mit besorgtem Blick zu ihm wendete. Er winkte nur grinsend ab und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne. Nach einer Weile tat Jeena es ihm gleich.

„Die stärkeren Krawl-Hauptmänner konnten wir eliminieren", fuhr Commander Grant fort. Den Gesichtern der Hoch-Krawl hinter ihm wurden ihre Seitenprofile hinzugefügt, während er sprach. „Einzig und allein ihr Anführer hat sich bis jetzt erfolgreich jeglicher Aufspürungs-Maßnahme von uns entzogen. Alles, was wir über ihn wissen, ist sein Name."

Das Bild auf dem Bildschirm änderte sich erneut. Nun sah man einen Mann in der Rückansicht. Zumindest hatte dieser den Körperbau eines Mannes. Er war jedoch in einen langen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, sodass nur wenig von ihm erkennbar war. Er trug offenbar auch eine dunkle Kapuze, unter der lange rote Locken zum Vorschein kamen, die im Wind flatterten. Rallen wusste nur allzu gut, wer diese Person war.

„Der Name lautet Krux."

Hinter Commander Grant erschien ein weiteres Bild von Krux, dieses Mal von vorne. Man erkannte seinen Kopf: Über seinem Gesicht trug er eine Maske; es war eine von vielen Linien durchzogene Maske, die teilweise auch rot glühte. Kein Stück seines Gesichts war erkennbar, nur seine roten Haare, die unter der Kapuze hervorlugten, stachen heraus. Wieder spürte Rallen einen Schauer. Er wusste nur zu gut, was hinter der Maske steckte und das vermutlich als einzige Person im Raum. Hinter dieser Maske versteckt lag ein Gesicht, das völlig vernarbt und demoliert war. Die abscheuliche Visage wies zur Hälfte Merkmale von Krawl auf. Man erkannte, dass es ursprünglich vollkommen menschlich gewesen sein musste, dennoch war es durch und durch verunstaltet. Rallen wusste nicht, wie Krux so geworden war, genauso wenig kannte er den Grund für sein Handeln als Anführer der Krawl, Fakt war nur, dass er Nanairo hatte zerstören wollen. Und Rallen hatte ihn bei ihrer Begegnung auf Malik besiegt. Hatte er etwa doch noch nicht aufgegeben?

Er wendete seine Gedanken von Krux ab, als der Commander weitersprach, dieses Mal ein Funkgerät in der Hand, in das er laut und deutlich sprach.

„Achtung an alle NPP-Einheiten! Hier spricht Commander Grant. Die Krawl stehen kurz davor, unsere Portale zu durchschreiten, um uns zu vernichten. Eure Aufgabe ist es, alle Portale Nanairos mit aller Macht zu schützen! Dies ist kein Scherz. Ich wiederhole: Die Portale müssen unter allen Umständen geschützt werden. Egal, wo Sie sich momentan aufhalten, begeben Sie sich zu Ihren Schiffen, dort werden Ihnen weitere Befehle erteilt. Halten Sie sich bereit!"

Er hatte die Befehle nicht nur den Offizieren außerhalb Kollins, sondern auch den Anwesenden im Saal, erteilt... Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Es würde wahrscheinlich der größte Einsatz in der Geschichte der NPP werden. Die Krawl-Angelegenheit musste äußerst ernst sein.

Sobald er den Befehl ausgesprochen hatte, standen die Anwesenden im Saal auch schon auf, wissend, dass der Commander sich immer kurz fasste und nun jede Sekunde zählte. Jeena und Rallen warteten, bis ihre Reihe sich leerte und begaben sich dann selbst hastig hinaus. Bevor sie den Ausgang erreichten, wurden sie jedoch aufgehalten.

„Rallen! Jeena!", rief der Commander ihnen von hinten zu. Sie wendeten sich ihm zu und stiegen die Stufen zu ihm hinab. Es wartete wahrscheinlich wieder eine Sonder-Mission auf sie, da sie es gewesen waren, die die letzten Male die Krawl in die Flucht geschlagen hatten und deshalb einen relativen hohen Status genossen. Und Rallen war Spectrobes-Meister.

Sie salutierten schnell vor Commander Grant.

„Ihr beide müsst alles fallenlassen, was immer ihr gerade macht und unverzüglich das Portal in Sektor W untersuchen."

Jeena blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Sir, bei allem Respekt, das ist ein abgelegener Sektor von geringer Priorität! Was..."

„Ja, das sollte man meinen", unterbrach sie Grant. „Aber ich wurde kürzlich darüber informiert, dass dort eine verdächtige magnetische Anomalie entdeckt worden ist. Es könnte Zufall sein. Es könnte vielleicht gar nichts mit den Krawl zu tun haben. Aber ich gehe keine Risiken ein."

Nun aufgeklärt nickte Jeena verständnisvoll.

„Wir erledigen das!", versicherte Rallen überzeugt und machte zur Unterstützung eine Geste mit der geballten Faust.

„Natürlich, Sir!", stimmte Jeena ein.

Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen rannten die beiden Offiziere aus dem nun leeren Besprechungssaal. Grant sah ihnen noch länger hinterher, bis eine Stimme sich von hinten bemerkbar machte.

„Sir, diese Anomalie in Sektor W...", sagte Harry, dessen Kopf auf dem riesigen Bildschirm erschien. Er war einer der Techniker bei der NPP, war aber hauptsächlich für die Kommunikation zwischen Zentrale und Schiffen zuständig. Er stand beim Commander aufgrund seiner Verlässlichkeit ziemlich hoch und diente deshalb des Öfteren als seine rechte Hand. Er kannte außerdem Rallen und Jeena sehr gut.

„Das ist ein äußerst gefährlicher Level! Ich muss Rallen und Jeena zurück..."

„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein", unterbrach der Commander bestimmt.

„Aber Sir!", widersprach Harry verzweifelt.

„Es ist ein Beweis. Wir müssen herausfinden, was es beweist."

Harry schwieg, doch auf seinem Gesicht lag weiterhin ein besorgter Ausdruck. Grant, der bisweilen mit dem Rücken zum Bildschirm gestanden hatte, wandte sich ihm nun zu, ein eindringlicher Blick auf seinem Gesicht.

„Sie schaffen das, Harry. Sie sind die Besten. Konzentriere dich einfach auf deinen Job, in Ordnung?"

Er griff zur Fernbedienung des Bildschirms, die auf dem Redepult lag, und schaltete ihn ab, ohne auf eine Antwort von Harry zu warten. Dann stand er eine Weile nur so da und starrte ins Leere.

Ja, sie sind die Besten...

* * *

**A/N: Jeena und Rallen werden in den mysteriösen Sektor W geschickt. Was erwartet sie dort? Erfahrt es im nächsten Kapitel!**

**Also, erstes Kapitel, ich hoffe, es gefällt so weit. Ich habe auch schon ein paar Kapitel mehr geschrieben, also könnt ihr euch auf schnelle Updates einstellen.**

**Ich versuche, möglichst nah** **am Spiel zu bleiben, wie man z. B. an Grants Vortrag gut erkennen kann (die Bilder, die auf dem Bildschirm gezeigt werden, sind alle so aufgetaucht)**. **Das wird später noch deutlicher.**


	3. Hilferuf

_**Disclaimer: Die Spectrobes-Reihe und ihre Inhalte gehören nicht mir, sondern Disney.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Hilferuf**

Nur wenige Minuten nach der Sitzung im Besprechungssaal und der kurzen Unterredung mit dem Commander saßen Jeena und Rallen auch schon in ihrem Patrouillenkreuzer. Es war das Schiff, mit dem sie auch schon nach Malik geflogen waren, um Krux zu besiegen. Von außen ein unglaublich schnelles und majestätisches Schiff, da es flügelähnliche blaue Schwingen als verstärkenden Antrieb am Heck und an den Seiten hatte. Sie waren die einzigen NPP-Offiziere, die eines dieser Schiffsmodelle flogen. Leider war das nicht unbedingt positiv, da es so umso mehr Neider gab.

Doch auch das Innere wirkte überwältigend. Im Vergleich zu dem Schiff, das sie davor geflogen hatten, war es geräumig und viel moderner. Zudem hatte das Cockpit ein schöneres Design, der Frachtraum war größer und die Teleporter waren verbessert worden. Ihr altes Schiff war nicht schlecht gewesen, doch dieses Schiff übertraf einfach alles.

Nur wenige Minuten nach dem Start erschien Komainu und sprang in Rallens Schoß. Das kleine rote Spectrobe hatte sich während ihrer Abwesenheit im Lagerraum aufgehalten, da Rallen seinen treuen kleinen Freund ungern in den Inkubator schickte. Rallen stellte seine Steuerung auf „Autopilot" und streichelte statt selbst zu steuern lieber Komainu, das daraufhin zufrieden knurrte.

Jeena ignorierte Rallens Abwendung von den Steuerknüppeln, obwohl sie schon viele schlechte Erfahrungen mit dem Autopiloten gemacht hatten. Einmal hatte er sie durch ein Asteroidenfeld geschickt. Das Schiff hatte furchtbar darunter gelitten und sie hatten ein neues bekommen, weil das alte nicht mehr zu retten gewesen war. Sie hatten nur froh sein können, dass sie dieses Abenteuer überlebt hatten.  
Sie konzentrierte sich jedoch mehr auf die Navigation als auf schlechte Erinnerungen und stellte ein paar Dinge über die Hologramm-Tafel vor ihr ein.

„Komainu, du kleiner Nimmersatt", sagte Rallen lachend zu Komainu auf seinem Schoß, das er immernoch streichelte. „Du liebst Aufmerksamkeit, was?"

Jeena wollte schon einen Kommentar dazu abgeben, doch dann zeigte ihre Karte den Eintritt in einen neuen Sektor an.  
„Okay, nähern uns jetzt Sektor W."

Sie behielt aufmerksam ihre Karte im Auge, Rallen sah aus dem Fenster. Es war nichts zu sehen, nur das vertraute unendliche All, das sie durchflogen. Als er einige Minuten immer noch nichts Auffälliges erkannte, verlor er die Geduld und wendete sich von dem Fenster auf seiner Seite ab.

„Wofür steht überhaupt dieses W – „Weit und breit ein Haufen Nichts"? Der Commander muss `nen ziemlich schlechten Geheimdienst haben", scherzte Rallen.

Nun sah auch Jeena aus dem Fenster auf ihrer Seite. Auch sie erkannte nichts Ungewöhnliches.

„Ach, ich bechwere mich da nicht", antwortete sie. Es war eine lahme Erwiderung, die sie nur so nebenbei gesagt hatte, doch ihr fiel nichts Besseres ein.

Plötzlich ertönte das Alarmsignal ihres Schiffes. Die roten Lämpchen leuchteten in regelmäßigen Abständen auf. Sie spürten ein leichtes Rütteln. Rallen sah sich panisch im öden Weltall um sie herum um, doch er erkannte rein gar nichts, das die Quelle für den Alarm und die Schwankungen sein könnte. Jeena versuchte unterdessen auf ihrem System den Ursprung auszumachen und drückte wild auf dem Hologramm herum, unpräzise wegen der Erschütterungen.

„Whoa! Was geht hier vor sich!?", rief Rallen durch den Lärm des Alarms hindurch.

„Ich weiß nicht. Alles spielt verrückt, seit wir...", erwiderte sie verwirrt und verstummte.

Sie durchsuchte weiterhin das Programm, nun panisch, da das Rütteln nicht aufhörte. Als es stärker wurde, erschien etwas vor ihrem Schiff. Zunächst tauchte mitten im schwarzen All nur eine Spur rosafarbenen Lichts auf. Rallen versuchte, diesen Staub, oder was immer es war, zu identifizieren, doch in diesem Moment begann der rosafarbene Fleck sich zu vergrößern. Zu Rallens Erschrecken wurde er immer weiter und weiter, bis er viel größer war als ihr eigenes Schiff. Da erkannte er, was es für eine Art Fleck war. Es war weniger ein Fleck als ein gigantischer rosa-violetter Wirbel, der sich gegen den Uhrzeigersinn drehte. Er hatte solche Wirbel schon oft gesehen und auch zu seinem Vorteil genutzt, doch dieser wirkte geradezu bedrohlich.

„Oh nein! Das Schiff wird in das Portal gesogen!", schrie Jeena geschockt rechts von Rallen.

„Was!?"

Es stimmte, er spürte selbst den Sog des Portals. Doch seit wann besaßen Portale eine solch starke Anziehungskraft? Hatte der Commander davon gewusst?

Rallen erinnerte sich an die Worte Grants. Dies musste die „magnetische Anomalie" sein, von der er gesprochen hatte. Er musste es also gewusst haben. Doch wenn er sich der Gefahr bewusst gewesen war, die ihre Mission bergen konnte, warum hatte er sie dann hergeschickt? Und warum ausgerechnet bei einem Notfall wie dem erneuten Auftauchen der Krawl?

Der Sog wurde allmählich stärker.

„Rallen, was tust du!? Steuere der Kraft entgegen!", befahl Jeena und riss Rallen aus seinen Gedanken. Aufgeschreckt ergriff er hastig den Hauptsteuerknüppel und zog ihn stark an. Er spürte, wie sich das Schiff schon dem unbekannten Portal entgegenneigte und verstärkte die Kraftausübung auf seine Steuerknüppel. Es half nichts, selbst mit seiner größten Anstrengung näherte sich das rüttelnde Schiff immer weiter dem Portal. Er schaffte es nicht, das Schiff zu wenden und schließlich war das Portal stärker und gewann die Macht über den Schiffsantrieb. Mit plötzlicher unberechenbarer Geschwindigkeit zog die Anziehungskraft das machtlose Schiff in das Portal.

„Aaahhh!", brüllte Rallen noch, bevor alles um ihn herum verschwand und ins Schwarze versank.

Als Rallen erwachte, hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand und was passiert war. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen wurde er sich aber dem Sitz unter ihm bewusst, in dem er saß. Es war sein Sitz in ihrem Patrouillenkreuzer. Er verließ seine zusammengesunkene Haltung auf dem Sitz und spürte sofort seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Komainu saß noch auf seinem Schoß und sah ihn aus großen besorgten Augen an. Er überging den kleinen Spectrobe und sah aus dem Fenster des Schiffes. Als er die Weiten des Weltraumes sah, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass das Portal sie eingesogen hatte. Doch wo waren sie jetzt? In Anbetracht des immergleichen Alls draußen konnten sie überall sein.

Ihm fiel wieder Jeena ein, und drehte sich zu ihr, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging. Sie tippte bereits auf dem Karten-Hologramm vor ihr herum, mit einem skeptischen beunruhigten Blick. Sie bemerkte wohl aus dem Augenwinkel, dass er sie ansah, erwiderte den Blick jedoch nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie eher nebenbei, da sie mehr auf den Bildschirm konzentriert war.

„Ja. Irgeneine Ahnung, wo wir sind?", fragte er.

Jeena unterbrach ihre Arbeit und zeigte aus dem Fenster vor ihnen. Dort war ein Planet zu sehen, zur Hälfte im Schwarzen versunken, da nur die eine Seite von der Sonne beschienen war. Der erkennbare Teil des relativ großen Planeten hatte eine Oberfläche aus Wasser und Land, wobei das Wasser überwiegte. Die Landabschnitte waren teils grün, teils sandfarben, wie eine trockene Wüste. Rallen kannte den Planeten nicht. Er befand sich weder im Nanairo-System, noch in einem benachbarten bekannten System.

„Nirgendwo im Nanairo-System, so viel ist sicher. Ich habe diesen Planeten noch nie gesehen, und du?"

Rallen zuckte die Schultern.

„Nah", antwortete er knapp.

Jeena brummte, leicht verärgert über Rallens beiläufige Erwiderung. Er schien ihre Situation gar nicht wirklich zu realisieren und nahm alles auf die leichte Schulter. Sie waren in einem unbekannten Sonnensystem und hatten keine Ahnung, wie sie wieder herauskamen. Das Portal hatte sie zumindest hinter ihnen verschwinden sehen, kurz nachdem es sie an diesem Ort ausgespuckt hatte.

„Jedenfalls, alles scheint intakt zu sein", bemerkte Rallen mit lockerem Ton, nachdem er auf sein eigenes Display geschaut hatte, „Fliegen wir zurück zum Hauptquartier, heute ist Makkaroni-Nacht!"

Jeena seufzte verzweifelt. Genau, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

„Rallen, denk mal nach, okay", forderte sie und machte mit dem Zeigefinger eine belehrende Geste, „Wir haben keine Daten zu diesem System. Wir wissen nicht, wo es ist oder wie es heißt. Nanairo könnte ihn so ziemlich jeder Richtung liegen. Jetzt wäre wirklich eine gute Zeit für einen hilfreichen Vorschlag!"

Rallen machte eine abwehrende Geste.

Immer diese Unschuldsmiene. Gleich war sie es wieder schuld.

„Hey, du bist hier der Navigator. Also navigiere auch!"

Wieder seufzte sie, sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut.

„Wir brauchen dafür aber einen Anhaltspunkt, Rallen. Hier ist weit und breit nur das Weltall, nichts, an dem wir uns orientieren könnten. Gib mir einen Anhaltspunkt, dann bring ich dich heim."

Rallen schwieg, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihre Lage ausweglos war. Wo waren sie da nur wieder hineingeraten? Sie waren ja bereits des Öfteren durch Portale gereist, aber nie waren sie nicht auch wieder zurückgekommen. Was war das nur für ein Portal gewesen, das einfach aufgetaucht war und sie eingesogen hatte? Fakt war, dass es nicht mehr da war und nun saßen sie hier fest.

„Wir haben uns also verirrt?", fragte er mit flehendem Blick, „Ich mein, Jeena komm schon, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Du willst mich auf dem Arm nehmen, oder?"

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Aber nein, es ist leider wahr...", sagte Jeena, „Verloren im Weltall..." Sie sah niedergeschlagen zu Boden. Ein seltener Anblick, normalerweise wusste sie immer gleich die Lösung zu einem Problem.

„Oh, super!", rief Rallen erschöpft aus, die Ironie dahinter war deutlich erkennbar.

Er raufte sich die Haare. Es konnte nicht schlimmer kommen: Sie waren gestrandet, irgendwo in unbekanntem Weltall, wahrscheinlich weit weit weg von ihrem Zuhause. Sie hatten weder Proviant, noch einen Anhaltspunkt, der sie in irgendeiner Weise nach Hause führen konnte. Dass die Funkverbindung zur Zentrale funktionierte, wagte er zu bezweifeln und selbst wenn sie durchkamen war es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass man ihnen sagen konnte, welchen Weg sie nach Hause einschlagen mussten. Mann, Rallens Kopf tat weh. Wo hatte der Commander sie da nur hingeschickt?

„Es muss doch etwas geben, das wir tun können...", murmelte Jeena nachdenklich.

Irgendwie verspürte Rallen den Wunsch, die Stimmung etwas aufzuhellen.

„Naja, meine Mama hat immer gesagt: ‚Sei nie zu stolz, um nach dem Weg zu fragen.'" Er grinste, doch Jeena lachte nicht; im Gegenteil: sie setzte eine grimmige Miene auf.

„Brillant, bis auf ein kleines Detail", merkte sie wütend an. Sein Optimismus war momentan wohl nicht unbedingt angebracht. „Wir sind völlig allein, Rallen! Es gibt hier niemanden, den wir fragen können!"

Er blickte schuldbewusst drein und wollte gerade über einen Ausweg aus ihrer Lage nachdenken, da kam ihm die Idee.

„Hier vielleicht. Aber wie ist es mit... dort?" Er zeigte auf den Planeten vor ihnen, den sie völlig ignoriert hatten. Er ähnelte in gewisser Weise Kollin, warum sollten also nicht auch Menschen dort leben?

Jeena erwiderte nichts, doch sie schaute auf das Hologramm vor ihr und tippte ein paar Mal darauf. Da blinkte etwas auf der Karte auf, vor ihrem Schiff war etwas. Der blinkende Punkt schien von dem Planeten zu kommen... Eine Geräuschquelle.

„Ja, wirklich. Da scheint es irgendwelchen Lärm zu geben."

Rallen drehte seinen Sitz und lehnte sich nach vorne, um die Karte besser sehen zu können.

„Könnten Gespräche sein...", murmelte er.

Gespräche waren es wahrscheinlich nicht, dazu war das Signal viel zu deutlich. Und sie bezweifelte stark, dass ihr Schiff so schwache Wellen wie die von Gesprächen überhaupt aufnehmen konnte. Sie versuchte, die Geräusche, die vom Planeten kamen, lauter zu stellen, damit sie hören konnten, was dort vor sich ging. Als sie die maximale Lautstärke eingestellt hatte, konnte man eine mysteriöse Stimme vernehmen.

„Hallo! Ist da jemand!?" Die Stimme war verzerrt und leise aufgrund der weiten Entfernung zum Planeten. „Dies ist eine dringende Nachricht von Wyterra! Wir brauchen Hilfe! Wir werden von einer riesigen Krawl-Armee angegriffen!"

Rallen und Jeena waren sofort alarmiert, als sie den Namen dieser abscheulichen Kreaturen vernahmen.

„Krawl!?", riefen beide gleichzeitig als Reaktion auf den Hilferuf.

„Wir Überlebenden sind in der klaren Unterzahl. Wir haben Zuflucht in den alten Ruinen gesucht. Bitte, wenn Sie das hören, schicken Sie sofort Hilfe!"

Rallen und Jeena schwiegen in ihrem Schock, als der Notruf endete. Krawl? In diesem System etwa auch? Wo waren sie hier nur gelandet? Was war das für ein Planet und wer hatte da gerade zu ihnen gesprochen? Zu viele Fragen für Rallens schmerzenden Kopf.

„Hört sich schlimm an", durchbrach Jeena das Schweigen.

„Ja, wir gehen besser da runter und versuchen, ihnen zu helfen oder wir müssen die Krawl nach dem Weg fragen."

Jeena ignorierte seinen Scherz und machte sich daran, ihren Landepunkt auf dem Planeten zu finden.

„Hey, ich konnte den Notruf zurückverfolgen und den Ursprung des Signals ausfindig machen. Scheint irgendwo auf Grasland zu sein."  
Sie sah Rallen ernst an.

„Okay, beeilen wir uns!"

„Roger!"

Komainu hüpfte zustimmend herum.

Beide blickten mit pochendem Herzen zum unbekannten Planeten. Sie wussten nicht, was sie erwartete, doch sie waren entschlossen, den Menschen zu helfen, die ihre Hilfe benötigten... Und es ein weiteres Mal mit den Krawl aufzunehmen!

* * *

**A/N: Wo sind Rallen und Jeena da nur wieder gelandet? Was erwartet sie auf dem unbekannten Planeten? Lest es im nächsten Kapitel!**

**Ich liebe die Szenen, in denen Jeena und Rallen sind in die Haare kriegen. Äußerst amüsant, finde ich. Ich bin übrigens ein Fan von RallenxJeena, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob das irgendeinen Einfluss auf die Story haben wird. Im Spiel sind am Ende Andeutungen auf eine gewisse Zuneigung gemacht, doch das könnten auch freundschaftliche Gefühle sein. Ich glaube, die Interpretation ist jedem selbst überlassen.**

**Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es etwas Action :)**


	4. Krawl!

_**Disclaimer: Die Spectrobes-Reihe und ihre Inhalte gehören nicht mir, sondern Disney.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Krawl!**

Dank der Geschwindigkeit ihres Schiffes waren sie schnell über der Planeten-Oberfläche. Das Stück Land, über das sie flogen, war fast durchgehend grün. Verglichen mit Kollin war die Vegetation sehr ausgeprägt, man erkannte aber auch Teile der Landschaft, die felsig und grau waren. Der Planet ähnelte dem Kollin der fernen Vergangenheit, zumindest zog Jeena diesen Schluss aufgrund der Bilder, die sie in Dateien von Bibliotheken gesehen hatte. Es waren keine echten Fotos gewesen, sondern möglichst naturgetreue Nachbildungen per Computer, da auf Kollin fast alles Grüne nur künstlich angepflanzt war. Trotzdem, die Bilder hatten ähnliche Landschaftsabschnitte gezeigt wie sie es auf diesem unbekannten Planeten erkannte.

Rallen war ungewöhnlich schweigsam während des Fluges. Er hatte sogar Komainu abgesetzt, um sich stattdessen auf das Steuer zu konzentrieren. Er hatte wohl den Ernst der Lage erkannt. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur der Hilferuf, der ihn dazu verleitete. Sie wusste schließlich, dass ihm die Leben anderer Leute wichtig waren, er hatte es schon oft genug bewiesen.

Mit wenig Worten einigten sie sich auf einen Landeplatz ganz in der Nähe des Notruf-Ursprungs. Sie parkten ihr sperriges Schiff auf einem Hügel im Grünen, der aber von drei Seiten von Felswänden umgeben war. Sie schalteten alle Systeme ab, schnappten sich ihre Ausrüstung und fuhren die Rampe aus, die sie nach draußen führte.

Sie sahen sich langsam draußen um, die Ohren gespitzt, für den Fall, dass sie etwas hören sollten. Doch sie hörten nichts. Genauso wenig war irgendetwas Verdächtiges zu erkennen. Man konnte den Planeten wohl als äußert idyllisch bezeichnen: Natur pur, viel Grün, Stille, blauer Himmel. Man konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dort Krawl lauern sollten und tatsächlich hatten sie noch keinen einzigen erblickt.  
Rallen brach nach einer Weile staunenden Betrachtens das Schweigen.

„Huh, das ist merkwürdig. Scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein." Neben ihm kam Komainu aus dem Schiff und sah sich fragend um.

„Aber das Signal kommt doch ganz sicher irgendwo aus dieser Gegend...", erinnerte Jeena sich.

Rallen dachte nach, was sie jetzt tun konnten. Das beste war es wohl, nach diesen Ruinen zu suchen und die Leute zu retten. Die Frage war nur, wo sich diese alten Ruinen genau befanden. Er hoffte nur, dass sie überhaupt ihr Schiff am richtigen Ort gelandet hatten.

Plötzlich sprang Komainu auf, wegen irgendetwas schien es alarmiert zu sein. Es rannte auf den Felsvorsprung zu, an dem es ungefähr 25 Meter vor ihnen offenbar steil bergab ging.

„Hey! Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Komainu, komm zurück!"

Sofort sprintete Rallen seinem kleinen Schützling hinterher. Jeena schien zu zögern und folgte ihm erst ein wenig später. Am Ende des Hügels, blieb Komainu schließlich stehen und starrte geradeaus auf das Feld unter ihm hinunter. Kurz darauf trafen auch Rallen und Jeena dort ein und sahen in Komainus Richtung, interessiert daran, was mit dem Spectrobe los war.

Rallen war geschockt von dem, was er dort sah.

„Whoa", stieß er aus, als er eine riesige Menge an Krawl erblickte. Sie waren von der Krawl-Art „Swar", die einen rundlichen Kopf und einen langen gebogenen Körper besaßen. Das Auffälligste an dieser Art waren die langen Tentakel-artigen Arme, die sie herumschwangen, um anzugreifen. Auf dem Körper hatten sie eine schwarze Musterung, und so auch auf dem Kopf, der weder Augen, noch sonst irgendwelche Gesichtszüge aufwies.

Rallen hatte schon oft gegen „Swar"-Krawl gekämpft, sogar sehr oft, daher waren sie ihm nicht neu. Doch die, die er in Nanairo angetroffen hatte, waren rot-schwarz und nicht grau-schwarz gewesen!

„Es sind Krawl!"

„Dieses Signal muss von da drinnen kommen", vermutete Jeena und zeigte auf ein Gebäude, vor dem die Krawl sich versammelt hatten. Rallen folgte ihrem Blick. Es schien tatsächlich eine alte Ruine zu sein. „Komm, gehen wir!"

„Verstanden, legen wir los! Iku ze!", brüllte er und sah schon seine beiden Sekundär-Spectrobes vor sich, die mit den Krawl kurzen Prozess machen würden. Er liebte es, wenn ihn das Adrenalin bei einem Spectrobes-Ruf durchflutete. Es war ein Gefühl der Energie, der Spannung, der Macht.

Er wartete einen Moment auf das Aufleuchten des Prizmods an seinen rechten Arm, den er hochhielt. Und wartete... und wartete... Das Verharren in dieser siegessicheren Pose wurde langsam unangenehm, wenn nichts passierte. Er senkte seinen Arm.

„Hey, warte mal!" Er starrte den Prizmod an. „Irgendwas..." Er schüttelte seinen Arm und runzelte die Stirn. „Was stimmt nicht mit diesem Ding?"

„Jetzt mach schon Rallen, ich warte", verlangte Jeena neben ihm gereizt. Sie wendete sich ihm zu und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Ich versteh das nicht. Mein Prizmod... reagiert nicht. Ich kann keine Spectrobes rufen..."

Jeena stemmte einen Arm in die Hüfte, ihr Blick zeigte ein Anzeichen von Wut und sie verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ja, ja, sehr witzig", seufzte sie ironisch. „Spiel nicht mit mir Rallen. Mach einfach, wir haben für sowas keine Zeit."

„Jeena, ich schwöre, ich mein's ernst. Er funktioniert nicht!", flehte Rallen.

„Was!?", donnerte sie fassungslos. Er wusste, was sie denken musste: Rallen hat mal wieder nicht auf sein Zeug aufgepasst. Jetzt hat er sogar seinen Prizmod kleingekriegt. „Hast du ihn etwa kaputt gemacht!?"

Ihm schien es, er könne Gedanken lesen.

„Nein, ich... ich hab keine Ahnung...!"

„Oh, nein! Rallen, sieh mal... Komainu!", sie zeigte an eine Stelle hinter ihm. Verwirrt wirbelte Rallen herum, nur um zu sehen, wie Komainu den Hügel an einer weniger steilen Stelle hinablief. Dieses verdammte Spectrobe!

„Böser Komainu! Böser Junge!", rief er seinem kleinen Freund hinterher, doch Komainu hörte nicht und lief unbeirrt weiter. „Komm sofort zurück, hörst du!"

Manchmal musste man einfach mit den Primär-Spectrobes schimpfen. Sie waren in ihrem Verhalten oft nicht anders als menschliche Kinder. Naiv, unüberlegt und viel zu stürmisch. Er fragte sich, was Komainu sich dabei dachte, ganz allein den Krawl direkt in die Arme zu laufen. Es konnte doch schließlich nicht einmal eigenständig kämpfen.

„Was ist nur in ihn gefahren?"

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden. Lass uns runtergehen, schnell!", meldete Jeena und rannte bereits den gleichen Weg den Hügel hinunter, den Komainu eingeschlagen hatte. Rallen stockte kurz und sprintete dann hinterher. Am unteren Ende des Hügels blieb Jeena jedoch stehen und Rallen prallte fast mit ihr zusammen. Sie befanden sich noch in sicherer Entfernung zu den Krawl, die sich auf dem großen Wiesenfeld vor ihnen tummelten.

„Was sollen wir tun? Wie können wir bei den vielen Krawl die Ruinen erreichen?", ersuchte Jeena Rallen.

„So ein Mist, wir haben ihnen nichts entgegenzusetzen..."

Er war noch nie in einer solchen Situation gewesen. Ihm fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie erbärmlich schwach er doch ohne die Spectrobes war. Er hatte sich all die Zeit, seit sie Aldous auf Daichi getroffen hatten, so sehr auf sie verlassen, dass er sich nun irgendwie schutzlos vorkam. Er hatte zwar seine Waffen, aber er wusste, dass sie nicht viel ausrichten konnten, besonders, da er weder wusste, ob es Unterschiede zwischen den Krawl auf diesem Planeten und den Krawl auf Nanairo gab, noch was deren graue Farbe zu bedeuten hatte.

„Dann müssen wir wohl ihren Attacken ausweichen und so schnell durchrennen, wie wir können!" Jeena war schon bereit zum Sprint, doch Rallen hielt sie an der Schulter.

Merkwürdig, befänden wir uns gerade in einer anderen Situation, hätte ich jetzt gelacht, dachte er. Es war schließlich sonst immer anders herum: Rallen wollte losstürzen und Jeena hielt ihn fest.

„Jeena, das ist doch verrückt. Sieh mal, wie viele das sind, da kommen wir unmöglich durch!"

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", fragte sie, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten und wollte sich wieder den Swar zuwenden. Sie hatte einen entschlossenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie schien wirklich unglaublichen Mut zu haben...

„Jeena...", sprach Rallen. „Hast du gar keine Angst? Ich meine, du hast doch noch nie einem Krawl so nahe gestanden, oder?"

Seine Frage schien sie zu überraschen. Als sie realisierte, wie sie sich gerade verhielt, wendete sie beschämt den Blick ab.

„E-Eigentlich schon... Ich weiß auch nicht, woher ich gerade diese Zuversicht herbekomme. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich schon ein bisschen Angst, da hindurchzurennen. Besonders, wenn ich daran denke, wie schrecklich die Krawl schon manche Menschen zugerichtet haben", gestand sie und schluckte.

Sie fragte sich, warum ausgerechnet Rallen ihr solche Fragen stellte. Und dann noch in einer solchen Situation.

Rallen grinste.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin immer direkt hinter dir und halte dir den Rücken frei. Verlass dich drauf! Und jetzt komm! Sieh mal, Komainu ist schon so weit vorne!"

Als Rallen sich anschickte, zu gehen, stand sie einen Moment starr da, bevor sie sich wieder fasste und losrannte. Ja, sie wusste, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte, sie vertraute ihm. In ihrem Sprint redete sie sich immer wieder ein, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte.

Die Krawl kamen näher, je länger sie lief. Obwohl sie keine Augen hatten, schienen sie ihre und Rallens Ankunft schnell zu bemerken und wandten alle Aufmerksamkeit auf die zwei rennenden Menschen. Sie kamen ihnen bedrohlich nahe. Da bemerkte sie, wie beängstigend die Kreaturen überhaupt waren: Die langen Tentakeln, die monströsen Bewegungen... Alles an ihnen war unmenschlich und das war es, was jeder normale Mensch an einem Krawl eigentlich sehen sollte. Ihre Entschlossenheit von kurz zuvor war längst verflogen und stattdessen breitete sich Angst in ihr aus. Am liebsten wäre sie umgekehrt...

Sie hatte es allein ihren schnellen Reflexen zu verdanken, dass sie die Tentakel kommen sah. Es kam ihr vor wie im Traum, als sie einen großen Sprung machte und über den verlängerten Arm des Krawl hinweg sprang. Hatte sie das wirklich gerade getan? Sie war verblüfft von ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten. Sie wusste, dass es für Rallen eine leiche Übung war, hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass solche Kraft in ihr selbst schlummerte. Sie hätte am liebsten laut gelacht.

Als Jeena vor Rallen wieder auf dem Boden aufkam, hätte er gerne anerkennend gepfiffen, wären sie nicht gerade durch eine Gruppe Krawl gesprintet. Er hatte nie solche Leistung von ihr erwartet.

Er rollte sich nach rechts ab, um einem Tentakelschlag zu entgehen und wäre dabei fast mit einem anderen Krawl zusammengestoßen, doch er konnte rechtzeitig die Richtung wechseln und raste weiter seiner Partnerin hinterher, die bereits einen kleinen Vorsprung hatte. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie einen möglichst großen Bogen um jeden Krawl machte, was er ihr natürlich in keiner Weise übel nehmen konnte. Es war wohl besser, kein Risiko einzugehen, wenn man einem Haufen Krawl ohne jegliche Waffe gegenüberstand.

Die Krawl waren nicht besonders intelligent. Sie handelten so, als hieße ihr einziges Motto: „Schnapp sie dir!" Sie schnitten den beiden NPP-Offizieren nicht den Weg ab, kreisten sie nicht ein oder sprachen sich untereinander ab (wie auch immer sie das anstellten, wenn überhaupt). Rallen war das nur recht, aber leider war ihre Durchrenn-Aktion unter diesen Bedingungen viel weniger aufregend, als er es erwartet hatte. Hier eine Rolle, da ein kleiner Sprung, sich ab und zu bücken, mal ein Ausweichmanöver nach links oder rechts. Sie würden es locker bis zu den Ruinen schaffen, da war er sich sicher.

Die Zeit schien ungewöhnlich langsam zu laufen. Es kam ihm vor wie Stunden, bis er Jeena eingeholt hatte und nicht weit entfernt neben ihr lief. Sie hatten fast den steinernen Aufgang zur Ruine erreicht. Es war nur noch ein kleines Stück bis zu dem Ort, an dem Komainu auf sie wartete. Sie legten noch an Tempo zu, obwohl sie bereits völlig außer Atem waren...

Da passierte es. Nur ein falscher Schritt und Jeena stolperte. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Rallen erfasste ihren angsterfüllten Blick, als sie vornüber in das Gras stürzte, die Hände zuerst, um sie aufzufangen. Aufgrund seiner Geschwindigkeit konnte Rallen erst einige Meter von ihr entfernt stoppen. Sie Krawl näherten sich ihr bereits, es war höchste Eile geboten. Er schlug unverzüglich ihre Richtung ein, da war der erste Swar auch schon direkt neben ihr. Ihre Augen waren mit purem Horror erfüllt, als sie sich umblickte und den Krawl ins Auge fasste, der über ihr türmte.

Auf seinem Weg zu ihr, um zu Hilfe zu eilen, aktivierte er sein Schwert. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis das Schwert endlich sichtbar und an seinem Arm verankert war. Mit einem Kriegsgebrüll sprang Rallen dem Krawl entgegen und rammte ihm mit aller Kraft sein Schwert in den Kopf. Es durchbohrte ihn unerwarteterweise ganz und es brauchte erheblichen Kraftaufwand, es wieder hinauszuziehen. Der Krawl taumelte zurück, starb aber nicht, wie erwartet. Menschen-Waffen waren nunmal kaum dazu in der Lage, sie zu vernichten.

Ein warnender Aufschrei von Jeena, die noch immer hinter ihm liegen musste, ließ ihn blitzschnell herumfahren, doch er war nicht schnell genug und die schwarze Flüssigkeit traf ihn, fast den ganzen Körper erfassend. Schwarze Flüssigkeit? Er sah, wie der Krawl, der den Schleim offenbar gegen ihn geschleudert hatte, seine Tentakeln zurückfuhr. Er hatte sie wahrscheinlich aus seinen Tentakeln geschossen. Aber was war das überhaupt? Er spürte jedenfalls nichts außer einem gewissen Ekel-Gefühl.

Doch keine Zeit zum Nachdenken! Er rannte weiter, griff im Laufen Jeenas Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen und erhob sein Schwert um alle Swar aus dem Weg zu schlagen, die sie aufhalten wollten. Seine Partnerin blieb direkt auf seinen Fersen. Bald waren sie vor der ganzen Gruppe angelangt und wurden nur noch verfolgt, statt von allen Seiten attackiert. Es war nur noch ein kurzes Stück zu laufen!

Kurz vor ihrem Ziel, dem Eingang zu den Ruinen, verließ Rallen jedoch allmählich die Stärke. Er schaffte es noch bis zur Steintür, da knickte er auch schon zusammen. Komainu, der auf sie gewartet hatte, hüpfte wild umher. Während Rallen auf dem Boden liegend um Atem rang, blieb Jeena stehen und untersuchte die Steinpforte. Die Krawl waren dicht hinter ihnen. Plötzlich schrie Jeena schockiert auf.

„Rallen! Die Tür ist verschlossen!", rief sie zwischen schnellen kurzen Atemzügen.

Rallen vernahm ihre Stimme kaum noch, alle Geräusche wirkten auf einmal irgendwie gedämpft. Seine Glieder fühlten sich taub an, er konnte sich kaum noch bewegen.

„Rallen!"

Die Krawl hatten sie wieder fast erreicht. Jeena verspürte blanke Panik. Sie sah bereits ihren eigenen Tod vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Sie blickte hin und her zwischen Tür und Krawl und Rallen... Was war mit ihm los? Warum regte er sich kaum noch? Die nackte Angst packte sie. Sie würde sterben, sie würden beide sterben! Auf diesem Planeten, wo sie keiner kannte! Einfach sterben!

Sie wollte sich schon den Krawl entgegenstellen, da es nun ohnehin egal war, was sie tat, doch bevor sie diesen Selbstmord begehen konnte, packte jemand sie von hinten am Kragen und zog sie weg von den Monstern. Sie wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, bevor sich eine schwere Steintür vor ihren Augen schloss und sie auf Stein aufschlug. Es war auf einmal still, die Krawl waren verschwunden. Es waren nur sie, Komainu, Rallen, der regungslos neben ihr lag... und ein riesiger Haufen Leute, der sie anstarrte.

* * *

**A/N: Wer sind diese Leute, die sie anstarren? Was ist mit Rallen passiert? Lest im nächsten Kapitel, wie es weitergeht :)**

**Das erste Kapitel in dem ich etwas freier erzählen musste. Ich hab das Spiel selbst noch einmal angefangen, bevor ich mit der Story angefangen habe und da sind mir ein paar Dinge bei den Krawl aufgefallen, die ich hier eingebracht habe. Dieses schwarze Zeug spucken die Krawl tatsächlich, keine Erfindung. Nur achtet man in Kämpfen nie darauf.**

**Noch einige Parts, die bereits geschrieben sind. In den nächsten Tagen lade ich sie hoch. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch soweit, wie ich das Spiel umgesetzt habe. Bitte hinterlasst ein review :3**


End file.
